Through Shelke's Eyes
by Withoutheremo
Summary: Shelke Rui what happened through my eyes
1. Shelke's Knowledge

SHELKE FANFICTION

I wasn't sure what I was to do after losing contact with Vincent Valentine. The SND processor became overloaded and self destructed. But that is the least of my problems.

Without my guidance, I'm not sure he will go the correct way.

However,

this might work to his advantage since I figured out that is how they were tracking him.

They, Deepground. I was once on their side, fighting for what seemed an eternity for something none of us would get. I was on the team of the best. The Tsviets. I was their data collector.

Shelke the Transparent. Azul the Cerulean, and Rosso the Crimson.

Our leader was Nero the Sable; cold-hearted and sadistic.

But I am leading you off track. I am sure Vincent Valentine will find a way to the Mako Reactor, safely.

After the break…

I heard the pilot, Cid Highwind, fussing about the control crew with no response. I decided to go and check for him. When I did I reunited with my old leader, Nero the Sable.

Before I continue, I might as well inform you on my joining of the WRO; or the entering of their team.

The WRO is a team trying to rid of Deepground. Deepground has been searching for the Reviver and the Reviver's Keeper. Which we have found both in Vincent Valentine.

I do not want to enter the full detailed story of his past and perhaps overload my system, but I can tell you about Chaos and Dr. Lucrecia Crescent.

Dr. Lucrecia Crescent, had been the assistant of a mad scientist, Dr. Hojo. Not many are sure if that is his first name or his last, and his face hasn't been revealed at all.

Dr. Hojo wanted a knew body to experiment on and had held on grudge on Vincent Valentine for a while.

At this time Dr. Lucrecia Crescent had given her unborn son to the experiments.

In Vincent Valentine's attempts to save her, Dr. Hojo shot him in the stomach.

Since he was young and passed out, he decided to use Vincent's body for his experiments. Dr. Hojo ended up killing Vincent in one of his experiments.

Dr. Lucrecia Crescent founded Vincent Valentine, and was angered with herself for letting this happen; Therefore, to keep him alive, and since Dr. Hojo had already transformed his body into a stronger, inhuman case, she stored Chaos within him.

However,

Chaos became so violent and almost attacked her so she stored within him, the ProtoMateria, to sedate him until used.

That, so far is all I know about Chaos except it's relation to Omega. Which concur up to the Omega Reports written by Dr. Lucrecia Crescent herself.

But I am leading you off track once again. How I came into the WRO is when Azul told me that Weiss had order my extermination. I was surprised, yes. But I knew my fate and stood ready to face it. But Shaula..

Shaula.. My older sister who loved me. She apologized for all her wrong doings, which were mine. She prayed for my forgiveness. And sacrificed her life for mine.

I wish..

I wish I could see her again and tell her..

And tell her..

I forgive you.

Nero the Sable…

We meet face to face.. Nero..

"What have you done with the crew?" I asked him.

He laughed at me.. Which caused a turn of my emotions. I am being counted on by people who care for me. I have to fight.

I reached for my Sabers, ready to attack at will.

"What is it you are doing?" He questioned me.

I, myself, did not know.

"I..I'm not sure. However, I will not let down, those who are counting on me." With this I held up my Sabers, energy flowing through them, my eyes lustrous.

He looked to the side and I could not tell his emotion. But I charged, not caring about my life, but of a life that had already been taken from him. He blocked every once in a while, soon learning that he needed his hands.

He uncrossed his hands from his chest and gave me a look of pity and anger. With that..


	2. Vincent's Memories

VINCENT FANFICTION

Uneasy Feelings

"Damn."

I was distracted by something that is no longer here..

Lucrecia.

She keeps appearing when I think I've rid of her.

But no. I can never discard that memory.

Never.

_The__ young__ Turk__ lay __under __a__ tree__, eyes__ closed__, breathing__ slowly._

_Not __a__ care__ in__ the__ world__ was __in__ his__ mind._

_He__ felt__ free, __and__ the__ sun __warmed__ his__ skin__ beneath __the __blue__ outfit._

_He__ almost__ though__t to__ take__ off__ the __top__ of the outfit __but__ though __better.  
_

"_How__ are__ you__ supposed__ to__ be __protecting__ me__ if__ you're__ here.__" __Said__ a __female __voice._

_Vincent__ jumped__ slightly__ at__ the __voice__ He__ looked__ up__ into__ Dr__.Lucrecia's __face._

"_Lucrecia__, I __was__ just__-__"_

_But__ Lucrecia__ put__ a__ finger__ on__ his__ lips._

"_Don't__ worry__ about__ it. __I__ won't__ tell__ anyone"_

_She__ removed__ her__ finger__ and__ place __her__ free__ hand__ on__ a__ picnic__ basket__ she__ was__ holding._

"_Would__ you__ like__ to__ eat __with __me? __Vincent?"  
_

_Vincent__ gave__ a__ small__ surprised__ look__ and__ nodded __his__ head._

_This__ was __the__ first__ time__ she__ had__ called__ him__ by__ his__ name._

_Lucrecia__ sat__down__ and__ began __removing__ items__ from__ the__basket._

_Laughter__ rang__out._

Vincent removed his gun from the satchel and loaded it.

He closed his eyes trying to remove that distant memory from his mind.

"Lucrecia I'm-" But he caught himself. The WRO captain stared at him and awaited his signal.

Vincent nodded and the captain and his team moved into the battle range.

Vincent ran through a back way when suddenly.

PULSE.

Vincent grunted in pain and feel to his knees.

"Chaos.. Why? Why is this.."

Vincent flashed back to when Rosso extracted the ProtoMateria from his chest.

Anger surged through him. His stomach began sinking.

He began loosing consciousness

"No!" He yelled.

Shakily, he stood back up to face Azul.

"Oh. Something in you wants out." He gave an laugh that shook the elevator.

"Now let the killing begin!" He said, grabbing his cannon.

Vincent put up a worthy fight, barely hit or shoot.

Azul's laughter rang out and the elevator shook once again.

With this, Azul transformed into a terrifying beast and attacked Vincent.

"I can't.. no. Is this..the end?" Vincent closed his eyes with the feeling of darkness taking over.

"Stand, stand!!!" Yelled Azul.

Vincent stood, an red aura flowing off him.

"Good, now come and fight!!!"

But before Azul could finish, in a quick, blinding, movement, Vincent was up close to Azul with his claws deep into his chest.

Azul became human again standing close to the elevator's door.

Facing him, was Chaos.

"It seems you were more beast than I.."

Chaos was fretting with anger and joy; he pick up Azul's cannon and thrust it through his chest. Then, with power rising through him, pushed his aura toward Azul knocking him through the door.

"Hail Weiss!!!" Azul cried while falling with laughter to his death.

With the last of his power gone, Chaos reverted back to Vincent, who was plugged into his memories.

"_So silent, Vincent. Oh, I forgot about the special touches I put to your medication, Vincent. _

_When __was __the__ last __time__ you__ had__ use__of__ your__ voice__ hm? __But__ then__ again __I__ made __many__ special__ exceptions__ for__ you__ now__ didn't__ I__?" _

_H__is fingers brushed over the blankets, where Vincent's arms were tied to the metal sidings of the hospital bed._

"_Thick __Velcro__ straps__ trimmed __with__ reinforced __lead._

_Not__ that__ your__ strength __is__ anything__ to__ worry__ about_

_The__ medication __weakens __you__to__ a__point__ that__ doesn't__ allow__ you__ to__ move._

_You __can __barely__ twitch__ your __fingers._

_Same__ straps__ on__ your__ ankles __and __I __took__ you__ in __as __my__ own__ patient._

_How__ noble __I __must__ seem__ assisting__ in__ the__ search__ for__ you__ as __much__ as __I__do__ and__ taking__ you__ in__ while__ everyone __is__ blissfull __unaware__ of__ the __truth..."  
_

_The__ metal__ sidings__ of__ the__ bed __lurched__ and__ shook __as__Vincent __tugged__ and __struggled__ making__ the__ man__'__s__ eyes__ go__ wide._

_With__ one __final__ lurch__Vincent __hauled__ one__of__ his__ arms__ free;__ a__ dark__ static__ signing__ through __the __skin__ from__ a__ foreign__ strength__ not __his__own._

_His__ eyes__ shown__ like__ bright __amber__ stars __but__ thanks __to__ the__ contacts__ appeared__ only__ to__ be__a__ warm __caramel__ color._

"_Use the same__ medications over and over again and my body __is bound to create an immunity to it! I swear, when I'm free of these, I will kill you, you bastard!"_

"_Oho!" the man laughed, still slightly startled as he managed to stay just out of reach of the rapidly mutating arm. _

_The__ arm__ became__ a__ clawed__ and__ dangerous__ thing__ the__ muscles__ beneath__ the__ skin__ growing__ and__ contracting__ with__ each__ second._

"_So __I __see __Mister__Valentine!__Well__I__ suppose __I__'__ll__ have__ to__make __a__ new __medication __now__ won__'__t __I__?"_

_Vincent __growled__, fangs__ growing__ beneath__ his __lips __as__ they __pulled __back __to__snarl __his __legs __and __arm__ that __were__ pinned __struggling __against__their __bonds__ desperately._

_His__ hair__ lifting __and __becoming__ long__ messy__ spikes._

_The __man __picked __himself __off__ the __bed __and __slowly __made __his __way__ to __the__ IV__ feed __used __to __give__Vincent __his__ medication __his __form__ still __shadowed __and __unidentifiable._

_Vincent__'__s__ thrashing __didn__'__t __stop__as __the __man__ did__ so __and __it__was__only __when __a __flash __of __lighting __reflected__ off__ of __the __shine __of the __needle__ that__Vincent__ stilled __to__look __at__ him._

_The__ syringe__ that __the __man __was __holding __was__ small__ and__ seemingly __harmless__ due __to __its __size __but __the __young __man__ who __didn__'__t__ appear __to __be __a__ day __over __twenty__seven__ knew __better __than __that._

_He__ has __experience __that __said __otherwise __concerning__ the __rather __harmless __look __of __the __syringe._

_Even__ a __dose __as __small __as __that__could __hurt __him __in __ways__ that __not __even __the __largest__ dose__ of __any __other __drug __could._

_But__ this__ drug __was__ not __the __same __as __the__ one __before. __It __was __teal __and __swirling __unlike __the __thick __black __broth __from__ before._

"_It took you 30 years to become immunded to this one!__ I think__ I__'__ll__ be __able__ to__ think__ of__ another__ in __the__ time it __will__ take__ for__ you__ to__ get __used__ to__ this __one__," _

_The man grinned, his teeth gleaming in the darkness._

"_Sweet__dreams__…__Chaos__."_

_Hey! I got great reviews from the last one, Through Shelke's Eyes._

_I'm glad you guys liked it! I plan to choose three characters from the Dirge of Cerberus and pick up on each. Tell me who you want the next one to be!  
I got the last italics from Blindfolded Angel!_


	3. Nero meets the Scientist

NERO FANFICTION

It seems that my brother's keeper is the one we have been searching for all along.

"Chaos…"

Nero the Sable teleported to the room he had rested his 'brother's body in.

"Soon, brother. Soon we will be reunited. And you can rid this planet of it's filth."

As he touched the lids of his brother, he felt a life that was not his own.

He removed his fingers and took notice to the hologram standing in the corner.

The hologram.. Of Hojo.

"Don't filthy my new body, Nero." The hologram moved to put his hands behind his back.

Nero gave a small laugh of hatred.

"My brother, is not your body. In fact. If I find your conniving little palms on my brother…"

Even as an hologram, Hojo backed away, but his knowledge gave him a new idea.

"What if I told you, I could revive your brother in another way. Bring him back without the ProtoMateria." The man said, glancing over at the materia placed in a glass case.

"Speak, old man. And stop wasting my time."

Hojo's hologram sat on the bed and began messing with the sheets, which miraculously, began to move.

"Vincent Valentine. Do you know him? He was my assistant Turk. He got in my way and screwed up my life.. But, if you can extract Chaos from within him, You have a way to revive this, Weiss character and make him even stronger and more unstoppable."

Nero seemed to like this idea.

" _I can revive my brother and he will be pleased with me. Pleased with his stronger body; He WILL rid this world of all the imbeciles."_

Hojo already knew what was racing through Nero's mind and decided to leave him for now.

"Well, it seems you need some thinking room."

Nero glanced at the old man.

"If you are lieing, and something other happens, I will have your ass, old man."

Hojo crossed his arm and moved a finger to his head., letting out an old crinkly laugh.

"Now why would I do that?"

He said, the hologram of himself fading..


	4. It's Finally Over

LUCRECIA FANFICTION

"I am so terribly sorry that this has to happen Vincent."

I paced back and forth one the hard lab floor. Looking around with sharp,

observing eyes I could tell that it had been years when after she died that Hojo

had been here.

But Hojo was dead now. I could feel his presence fading away quickly and I

allowed myself a shrewd smile. He had won.

-.-.-

The icy tomb was comforting to my rough yet passable skin. I closed my eyes and

Allowed my spirit to rest into the frozen body.

Vincent then stood before me, his burning red eyes where calm and he seemed so

far away.

I wanted to hold him and apologize over and over, but he, instead, apologized to

me. And then, surprisingly he thanked me.

He turned and left his sanctuary and I watched him stand by the young girl. The one I had used to reach him and I felt a tear roll down my pale cheek.

"Thank you, Vincent…"

THE END


End file.
